Proof Of Life
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Two weeks after returning from the other dimension, Jaden steps out into a snow storm. When Chazz finds his rival, will he be able to cheer up the depressed brunette? Rewrite of Comfort by JapaneseAnimeFreak16. Contains Fluff and a minor Rivalshipping scene!


**Author's Note: Yay, I got permission to do a rewrite of **_**Comfort**_** by ****JapaneseAnimeFreak16****! It's a really cute story, so I wanted to ATTEMPT to make it even more adorable!**

**I own nothing; this is just a rewrite of ****Comfort **** by ****JapaneseAnimeFreak16****.**

**Chazz's POV**

I am going to _kill_ that slacker for running off, I swear I will!

It's been two weeks since we came back from the other dimension, 'we' as in everyone but Jesse, Jaden's best friend. The teal-haired idiot sacrificed himself so everyone else could return, and Jaden still blames himself.

Ever since then, Jaden hasn't talked or slept, but this is out of line. He ran out in a _blizzard_, a blizzard for crying out loud! We've been looking for at least an hour and it seems no one can find him.

Seriously, how hard is it to find a brunette with a bright red jacket in a snowstorm? Sometimes I question the school's IQ average . . .

After another half an hour, guess what? Still nothing but stupid snow and ice. I took three steps forward until I heard something moan. It scared the shit out of me!

I looked down and saw what I was standing on; red jacket, mess of a hairstyle . . .

"Jaden?"

The slifer looked up with his dull brown eyes, he wouldn't even open his mouth to speak.

"You idiot, you could have frozen to death! Just hop on my back before I leave you here."

He looked at me confused before hoping on my back, his hands were ice cold.

"Jeez, how long have you been out here anyway?"

He didn't respond, so we just walked to my dorm in silence. I threw him onto the couch before going to the bathroom and getting towels. I returned to the room ten minutes later, only to see Jaden was still face down on the couch.

"C'mon Jaden, you could at least sit up on_ my_ couch."

He still didn't move, not even a flinch.

I pulled the slifer up by his shoulders, only to see he was completely asleep, might I add with his eyes half-open? But he didn't look like he normally did when he was sleeping, he looked . . . sad.

I shook him lightly until the slacker blinked.

"Hnn?" Well, at least he could still make _some_ noises.

"Jeez, how much sleep have you been getting?"

As soon as I asked him, he quickly turned away and put his hands over his face. I grabbed his chin, forcing him to face me. I slowly lifted his messy, clumped-up bangs to get a better look at him, nearly causing me to fall over.

His face was sickly pale and lined with melting snow. He looked even skinnier then I'd ever usual and his eyes didn't look like chocolaty orbs, just dull muddy circles.

"Jaden, have you even been _trying_ to take care of yourself?" I yelled. "You're pale as a ghost, how would Jesse feel if he knew-" The brunette's breathing hitched the moment I mentioned his best friend's name. Has he been that upset these few weeks?

"Look," I sighed, calming myself down. "We've all been worried about you Jaden, why haven't you talked? Why haven't you eaten or left you're room?"

" . . ."

"Answer me!"

He looked up at me and, with a shaky voice, he spoke. "S-Sorry . . ."

"What are you talking about Jaden?"

"W-Well . . ." his eyes were brimming with tears. "I-It's my fault Jesse is still there, it's my fault you all got worried, and everyone keeps getting hurt because of my actions. I figured, maybe if I got lost in the storm, everyone's sorrow-"

_**SMACK!**_

I looked down at the wide-eyed brunette; did I really just _slap_ him?

I began yelling at him, "You're kidding, right? If I didn't find you, then everyone would just have even _more _pain to deal with! Did you ever think about that? Did you consider their, no, _**our**_ feelings?"

Jaden went into deep thought for a moment before returning his tear-filled gaze to me. "Chazz, are you my friend?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

He put his hands over his chest, "I don't know, but I'm really happy you said yes."

"Actually," I sighed. " You're not as much of a friend as an annoying little brother, and I mean a _**very **_annoying little brother."

Some warmth returned to his wide brown eyes, though I knew it would still take a long time before he could fully heal from the incident. But at least I was able to help him take a step forward in life.

"Why don't we get some food into that gut of yours and then figure out a way to get Jesse back?" I asked, slowly gesturing to the door.

Jaden looked stunned for a moment before he relaxed, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, I'd like that . . ."

"And Jaden,"

"Yeah?" he asked curiously. It wasn't like him to look so small and innocent.

"Don't scare us like that again, we were really freaked out back there."

He blushed and looked at the grey-blue sky. "Well, I guess making a mistake is my own proof . . ."

"You're proof of what?"

"He smiled lightly at me, "The proof I'm human, and the proof I'm alive. My one and only, _Proof Of Life_."

**Jaden: So this was not only you're first one-shot, but also you're first rewrite?**

**Me: You bet! I actually changed it a lot more then planned.**

**Jesse: You could say that . . .**

**Everyone: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?**

**Jesse and Jaden: It's only a Fan Fiction, no worries.**

**Me: Oh and the photo does **_**not**_** belong to me, here's the link: **** www . zerochan 940031**

**Jaden: We had to add the spaces so it wouldn't get filtered, sorry about that.**

**Chazz: Jeez, you guys are such a pain!**

**Jesse: **_**You're **_**the one that called Jaden you're 'little brother'.**

**Chazz: Grr . . .**


End file.
